emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8188/8189 (26th June 2018)
Matty becomes reacquainted with Victoria whilst Moira struggles to come to terms with the fact that her daughter is now her son. Also, Tracy sleeps with estranged husband David but soon regrets it.' Plot Victoria is panicked to find the back door of the Diddy Diner ajar and someone banging around inside. At the farmhouse, Cain asks Moira if she's going to call Matty to make things right. Moira avoids the question. As Victoria calls the police, she's freaked out by the stranger smiling at her. Her jaw drops when the stranger reveals himself to be Hannah. She questions why Matty didn't tell her before and the pair hug. In the café, Priya gives Belle and Lachlan the figure she believes she's owed. When they refuse to pay, Priya reminds them all the stock is stored at the factory so she'll keeping it until she's paid. Tracy is skint with the B&B being closed so David suggests Eric employs her to clean Pollard's Barn instead of asking Lydia. At Keepers Cottage, Victoria and Matty chat over a brew. Victoria is surprised Moira never mentioned Matty's transition before. Matty explains his mum only found out yesterday and it was a disaster. Moira has been researching transgenderism. Cain reminds her she can still make things right with Matty but Moira is struggling to accept her daughter is now her son. Meanwhile, Matty explains to Victoria the he always knew he was different but he hid it and ended up hating himself. At first he thought he was gay, but he's just a straight man in the wrong body. He wishes Moira understood. Ross books a table at a posh restaurant for his lunch with Rebecca. Rishi turns up to work wearing a skin tight lycra cycling suit to meet with cycling enthusiast supplier Helen who has been ignoring his texts. Jai isn't impressed with his father's behaviour. Matty tells Victoria how Moira came to visit him after Holly died. She needed him to be Hannah so he was. His voice was breaking but he told her he had a cold. He's been Matty since and it's the best thing he's ever done. He stopped talking to Moira when his voice got deeper and only communicated by text or email. Misgendering Matty, Moira tells Cain she's been researching why he'd want to do this. Cain assures Moira that none of this is her fault but Moira believes she failed her child. Victoria reminds Matty that Moira loves him and missed him so much whilst he was away. After they finish talking business, Helen apologises to Rishi for not texting him back. She explains she wasn't looking for anything serious but is flattered Rishi has gone to so much trouble for her. Rhona and Vanessa meet with their old university friends, Jane and Ollie, and Rhona introduces them to Pete. Ross is suited and booted ahead of his lunch with Rebecca but but Rebecca has to work. Faith is sure Moira will come around in time and suggests Cain leaves her be but Cain refuses to let Moira mess this up. As Matty pays his respects at Holly's grave, he receives a text from Moira asking to come to the farm to talk. In the factory office, Helen attempts to get Rishi out of the cycling suit. When Frank knocks at the office door reporting a problem, Rishi decides to send the workers home so he can get frisky with Helen. Outside, Lydia, Sam, Belle and Lachlan stake out the factory from the Dingles' van. Something becomes stuck in the vacuum as Tracy cleans Pollard's Barn so David offers to help find the blockage. Pete returns from the toilet and overhears Ollie and Jane speculating on how long he and Rhona will last. They reckon Rhona will last no more than six months with her "bit of rough". Rebecca tells Ross she doesn't want to settle for someone who's only a mate. David and Tracy eventually manage to pull the obstruction from the vacuum - it's a pair of Faith's knickers - which they find hilarious. David slips on some vacuum dust and lands on top of Tracy. Soon the pair are kissing. Moira returns to the farmhouse to be greeted by Faith who wants to talk about Matty. Misgendering Matty again, Moira believes Matty doesn't want her to know him and suggests it's for the best. Matty walks in and hears his mother commenting she maybe doesn't want to know him. Matty explains he only came as he thought Moira wanted to apologise but it's clear she doesn't. Moira says she will if Matty does but Matty refuses to say sorry for being who he is. Moira believes if Matty had told her what he was going through, she could've helped but Matty states her reaction yesterday is why he couldn't. Matty can't believe Moira thinks his grief over Holly turned him trans. He informs his mother he's been like this his whole life which leads Moira to questions why he never said anything before. Before walking out, Matty tells Moira if she's going to act like this, he's better off without her. David and Tracy get dressed after their liaison. David declares his love for Tracy but it's clear she regrets it. When Jai and Priya return to the factory, they find the place empty and a note from Belle and Lachlan saying they've taken the stock back. The siblings can't believe it when they find Helen attempting to cut Rishi out of his cycling suit in the office. Moira believes she would've handled things and helped Matty if she'd known from the start. Cain suggests Moira can help now but she can't see how. Again referring to Matty as "she", Moira calls him a stranger. Cain reminds Moira that Matty isn't a stranger, he's her child but Moira just wants Hannah back. Eric advises David to distance himself from Tracy. Moments later, David receives a text from Tracy asking to talk. He believes he's getting his wife back. At the same time, Tracy admits to Frank that she stupidly slept with David. Tracy has no idea what to do as she misses David so much. Frank advises her to do what makes her happy. Victoria offers Matty her spare room but he doesn't want to hang around. Victoria tries to make Matty see why Moira reacted the way she did but Matty can't give her another chance if she doesn't want it. Cain approaches and insists Matty isn't going anywhere. Jai and Priya want Rishi to apologise. Helen doesn't think he should although Jai states it's nothing to do with her. Helen doesn't like the way Jai is talking to her and questions if Rishi is going to allow it. When Rishi does nothing, Helen decides to cancel the contract with the factory. Matty questions why Cain cares as Moira is happy for him to leave. Cain explains he didn't support Moira over Holly so he owes it to her. Matty states he's proud of who he is now so if Moira can't accept it, he needs to stay away. Pete informs Ross that Rhona's friends don't think their relationship will last. He believes Rhona might be embarrassed by him. When Ollie makes one comment too many, Ross grabs him and gets in his face. After the brothers leave the pub, Tracy reveals it's Finn's birthday. Lachlan receives another text from the mystery number. Moments later, Priya and Jai appear at Wishing Well Cottage looking for Priya's money. Pete concludes he was taking his relationship with Rhona more seriously than she was. He comments it wasn't going to work out long term and believes it's best to call it quits now. Meanwhile, Rhona admits to Vanessa that she wants Ollie and Jane to like Pete as she believes they have a future. Lachlan approaches Jai outside Holdgate Farm and tells him he knows what he's doing. Jai denies sending any texts and states if he wanted to hurt him, he wouldn't hide behind a phone. Cain returns to the farm and explains to Moira that he went to see Matty but didn't get very far. Over a drink, David suggests he and Tracy go out to dinner but she declines, explaining earlier was a mistake. David is crushed. Moira believes Matty left because Cain took it upon himself to sort things. Cain corrects her, stating Matty left because the way she acted. Moira orders Cain to leave, begging him to let her deal with this alone. Cast Regular cast *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn ''(uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast *Helen - Joanne Zorian *Jane - Emily Pithon *Ollie - James Chalmers Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Car park and bar *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, Cain, Moira's bedroom, field and living room *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Keepers Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Sharma & Sharma - Office, factory floor and yard *Robblesfield Way *Pollard's Barn - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Shop floor *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Holdgate Farm - Front garden Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. *No episodes were broadcast on Wednesday 27th June or Thursday 28th June due to ITV's coverage of the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Extended episodes